Fell Dragon Meet Merchant
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Grima sees something that scares him. Anna and her relatives. hint at TikiXRobin. leave review and request a pairing if you want.


Notes: This story was inspired by me and Kayi Rowling talking about how Grima would react to seeing Anna and her many relatives. Check out her stories they are great and are what inspired me to write this.

Words:1,000.

Grima was known by many names, an Earth dragon, a fell dragon, a monster of great power, a destroyer, an avatar of destruction, and at one point in life Robin, to name a few. The large form of Grima's dragon body flew over the nation of Ylisse, taking pleasure in seeing its near destroyed state. The human Vessel that Grima's soul inhabits stood on the back of the dragon body. Seeing as the current vessel was a male Grima claimed that it is a he. Grima of course left some small villages alive because as an all-powerful being he could. The fell deity saw a huge festival going on and went to see what it was about, and maybe crush it if it was related to Naga.

He mentally had his dragon body stop its movement and told it to stay in place before proceeding to jump off and land effortlessly on the ground and began to walk into the small town, not reading a sign that clearly read 'Anna festival today. All Annas come sell you most special wares. Grima looked around and began to walk around. He didn't notice Annas begin walking up to him.

"Sir would you like to buy something?" asked one Anna smiling at having a potential customer.

"Not today." Grima said, looking uninterested. The Anna walked away and Grima kept walking only for another Anna to come up.

"Sir would you like to buy something" asked a second Anna.

Grima sighed and growled a little before saying "I already said no."

The second Anna left and Grima sighed. This happened about twenty more times before Grima got annoyed and left, calling his dragon body and going far away, planning to summon his Risen army. Once on his body he saw a Risen that looked just like Anna, seeing as it was when alive. Grima growled and called over a random hero class risen

"Get rid of that Risen for good" Grima said pointing at the Anna risen. The hero class risen nodded and stabbed the risen Anna. Grima sighed in content before jumping off his dragon body and going to the ground to summon his army. He looked them over to see which ones were summoned only to see five risen Annas among the twenty risen he summoned. His eyes twitched before summoning some dark magic and destroying the whole army.

"I think I will go take a break for today." Grima growled in annoyance. He got on his dragon body and had it fly to the dragon's table where he had it land behind the building. Grima got off his dragon body and walked into the building where the dragon's table was, having been turned into a thrown, which Grima proceeded to sit down on leaning his head back and closing his eyes, before letting out a sigh of relief. A little later he heard the pitter patter of two small pairs of feet before being jumped and hugged. He opened his eyes and saw his five-year-old daughter Morgan. Morgan had the green hair that her mother, Tiki, had. Tiki and his vessel, Robin, were husband and wife and had a child before Grima took over. Tiki died a year after Morgan was born, which was six months after Grima took over his vessel.

Morgan smiled and got off her father's lap and stood next to the red haired girl who was also in the room.

"Father I was destroying a town out of boredom and found this little girl among the rubble can I keep her as a friend." Morgan asked with wide innocent eyes that even someone as evil as Grima would cave into. Without waiting for a response she proceeded to try and convince Grima to allow her, but before she could Grima spoke up.

"Fine Morgan, I have a headache and I know how persistent you will be and I am in no mood for it so if it will keep you from trying to beg me then sure." Grima sighed. He looked down at the two children and saw the red head girl and despite the sense of dread he asked her a question.

"What is your name girl" Grima asked, his sense of dread growing

"My name is Anna" The girl said with a smile, bowing to him. Grima went paler than he already was and went back to the festival, summoning his army only for 5 to be risen of Anna. He ran off, screaming in agony at this.

"HOW THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY ANNAS" Grima screamed. His screams were heard all the way at the Sacred tree where the divine dragon Naga was laughing with a white haired woman. she looked like a female version of Grima's vessel except for the fact that she had brown eyes instead of red glowing eyes and around her neck sat a black dragonstone with small horn like protrusions.

"Lady Naga this is how I was able to take control of Grima's powers in my world. The shepherds had an Anna among us and when we went to the final battle Anna decided to tell us a little about her relatives...Grima was getting angrier and angrier by the second and got distracted enough that I was able to kill it. in a final effort Grima tried taking over my body to merge us but since it was too angry about all the Annas his focus slipped and I took control of his power." The female said with a giggle

"Mrs. Robin this has got to be the best thing I witnessed when dealing with Grima." The divine dragon said her soft melodious voice filled with joy. The two laughed, hearing Grima's screams and curses echoing across the continents.


End file.
